fan school
by Greenly Fire
Summary: If you are a hetalia fan read this i suck at summarys it better than it sounds t because i worry. 1 more thing NO MORE OCS sorry if you didn't get in
1. letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

Hello fangirl/fanboy that is reading this. You have been chosen to com to a school gust for Hetalia fans. You will have a normal curriculum but extras will be added with out thither a do here is the question air.

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Eye color:

Hair color:

Skin color (tattoos and scars too):

Facial fetchers:

Body type (short, tall, skinny, and muscular {NA: you now things}):

Personality:

Cloths:

Formal cloths:

Gym cloths:

Favorite characters:

Favorite paring:

Yaoi (yes or no):

France a pervert (yes or no):

Can you see magic (yes or no):

Do you have anger issues (1-10):

Extra thing we need to know (heritage):

-Arthur Kirkland

* * *

Hello fangirl/fanboy that is reading this. You have been chosen to com to a school gust for Hetalia fans. You will have a normal curriculum but extras will be added with out thither a do here is the question air

Name: Greenly

Gender: female

Age:16

Eye color: green that turn sometimes in to gray

Hair color: straight gold with blond highlights that goes to mid back

Skin color (tattoos and scars too): pale white and one or two scars on my left leg

Facial fetchers: some freckles full lips and thick eye lashes

Body type (short, tall, skinny, and muscular {NA: you now things}): little over average height normal chest , waste size is normal and pretty strong

Personality: cheery only sad or depressed when needed loves to sing and dance.

Cloths: checkered long sleeved top, navy blue skinny jeans, black hoddie that has a blood red maple leaf on the back, black high tops and a silver owl necklace

Formal cloths: black short sleeved dress that goes to my ankle with a red ribbon around my waist and black high tops

Gym cloths: white shorts and a gray short sleeve with black runers.

Favorite characters: girl: Hungry Boy: Prussia, Canada, Norway

Favorite paring: IDK there is so many

Yaoi (yes or no): yes yes yes

France a pervert (yes or no): yes keep him away from me

Can you see magic (yes or no): yes

Do you have anger issues (1-10): 5-up depends on the day

Extra thing we need to know (heritage): I'm crazy when on sugar and I love my home land (Canada) and has alot of heritage

-Arthur Kirkland

* * *

Hello fangirl/fanboy that is reading this. You have been chosen to com to a school gust for Hetalia fans. You will have a normal curriculum but extras will be added with out thither a do here is the question air

Name: Pamela, Pam for short

Gender: female

Age: 17

Eye color: greenish blue

Hair color: curly reddish brown down to my hips

Skin color (tattoos and scars too): pale white one scar it on my right leg

Facial fetchers: a lot of freckle, full lips, lots of eye lashes

Body type (short, tall, skinny, and muscular {NA: you now things}): tall, strong and plain for the rest

Personality: happy, calm, loves horror moves, drawing and scaring people

Cloths: dark purple t-shirt, black skinny jeans, dark plum hoodie with two hockey sticks and a skull on the back, black high tops and a death note necklaces

Formal cloths: dark blue long sleeved dress that goes to right above my ankles, with a black ribbon around my waste

Gym cloths: black shorts and dark plum t-shirt with high top that go right below my knees

Favorite characters: Canada

Favorite paring: too many

Yaoi (yes or no): yes

France a pervert (yes or no): yes i will use my evil arua to kill him

Can you see magic (yes or no): yes

Do you have anger issues (1-10): I'm like Greenly with this

Extra thing we need to know (heritage): I'm Greenly big sister and **DO NOT GIVE ME SUGAR **I hate people who make fun of our heritage, were Canadian

-Arthur Kirkland

* * *

Greenly POV

Pam and I quickly looked over our quiz to make shure that they were real, we got them in the mail. We tried the hardest in our lives not to jump up and down and squeak. We mite go to a new school and not get bullied. I smirked at the chance to be normal. This is a school for anime freaks after all. I couldn't help my self I jumped up and down on my dark blue bed. My golden hair flew all around my pale face. Before I knew it Pam took the chance, tackled-hugged me and I fell into a mountain of my cloths (I'm not clean) while she staid on my bed. Before I could I utter a word my cell phone went of

_The unneeded meaning of start and end  
To the disappearance of this soul  
Who remembers characters?  
From the window of madness, goodbye _

I quickly picked up my cell phone. My BFF was calling

Hello?

"_Green you will never guess what", she exclaimed_

* * *

**NA: cliff hanger**

**who called and what is to guess, sorry if any misspelled words**

**so send me your ocs (in reviews) and come to school.**

**Review and get a home baked cookie and a place in my story. ^^ o.0**


	2. people who got in

**Disclaimer I do not own Hetalia **

Soul Club

Name: Bebe

Gender: female

Age:16

Eye color: Storm grey

Hair color: chestnut brown with a side part to the left,on left side red streak

Skin color: paleish, no scars

Facial features: freckles,averege lip tone,full eyelashes,contacts(if not black and pink glasses)

body type: curvy,medium bust, skinny, no visible muscles

personality: cute, funny, awesome, devilish(only with Greenly)

Clothes: black skinny jeans, cow sweater

Formal clothes: strapless purple dress

gym clothes: nerd socks, lulus, tank top

Favorite character(s): Italy, Japan, Britan, Prussia

Favorite pairing: Prussia & Hungary

Yaoi: NO!

Is France a pervert?: ummm...Is this rhetorical? Obviously

Can you see magic: who can't

Anger problems?: Depends 3+

Extra facts: I am 1/4 British, I am almost always talking to my friends

clarinetgeek4  
Name- Kathleen, called Katy for short

Gender-female

Age-14

Eye color- switches on and off from blue to green

Hair color-brown, usually kept in shoulder length pony tail

Facial features- dark circles under eyes, but uses concealer to cover it up

Body type- short, but sturdy and athletic

Skin color- tan, but has lines from her swimsuit

Personality- can go from being angry to happy all in 5 minutes, mostly tomboy, sometimes low self esteem, determined, loyal, somewhat emotionless when friends are arguing so she can stay neutral, very modest when she gets complimented, VERY competitive in sports

Clothes- t-shirt, jeans, converse, silver owl necklace

Formal- pink mini dress with red rose buds, suits her curves, think like those sleek evening dress but shorter, silver strappy sandals, owl necklace, make up

Gym- baggy t-shirt, baggy maroon athletic shorts, volumized sneakers, owl necklace

Favorite characters- America, Germany, Hungary, England, Spain

Favorite pairing- not a huge fan of pairings, but still likes Spamano

Yaoi- Yes, but likes it limited to kissing nothing more

Is France a pervert-...yes. Thats all I'm going to say on the subject

Can you see magic- YES

Anger problems- When someone disses my beliefs its at 8, on volleyball court competitive anger is 10

Extra stuff- is Scottish, Irish, and Norwegian, LOVES SPORTS (nothing to do with heritage, but oh well!)

SunflowerInTheSnow

Name: Faith Johnson

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Eye color: A light brown

Hair color: Dark ash blond

Skin color (tattoos and scars too): pale; not extremely pale, but pale. Has two tiny scars on her right arm.

Facial fetchers: Round face, red rosy cheeks, normal sized eyebrows, dark eyelashes despite being blond.

Body type (short, tall, skinny, and muscular {NA: you now things}): average height at 5'7", skinny, curvy.

Personality: Quiet around strangers and completely random around friends. Tends to get angry when someone constantly keeps bothering her, even when she tells them to stop.

Clothes: Baggy blue jeans with a purple shirt with light purple swirls on it. She wears white sneakers.

Formal cloths: A pretty red dress with short sleeves. It stops just right below her knees and she wears black boots with it.

Gym cloths: Gray T-Shirt with purple gym shorts, same white sneakers from before.

Favorite characters:

England, America, Russia, Prussia, Japan, Spain

Favorite paring: USUK

Yaoi (yes or no): Yes

France a pervert (yes or no): Yup

Can you see magic (yes or no): Yes

Do you have anger issues (1-10): 1 being lowest it's a 3

Extra thing we need to know (heritage): She is English, Irish, Scottish, French, Polish, and German. Mostly English, Irish and German.

Crepe and Macaron

Name: Sabrina Poppy Feller

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Eye color: Hazel

Hair color: Almost brown red hair; Shoulder-length, wavy, very thick fringe (usually pinned)

Skin color: Pinkish white, Fair. Several bruises and cuts because she always gets into fights.

Facial features: Bright eyes, thick eyelashes, plump lips

Body type: Delicate-looking, nice figure, tall, unnoticeable muscles.

Personality: Bubbly, but feisty and strong-willed girl. She's spunky and fun-loving, but she can be a very witty and clever too. She's short -tempered, and although she's girly, cute, dainty and romantic at heart, her can-do attitude, determination, and strong will don't let other people see that right away. She's a thinker, and thinks before she acts, and always has a plan to get what she wants. She's very strong and actually gets into fights a lot, so people think she's a delinquent. She's straight-forward and very frank, and she's very friendly. She's optimistic and a bit of an opportunist. She'd do anything to get her friends out of bad situations, including giving up her own life. She is actually not a naive or dense girl, and she knows how horrible life can be, but she ignores it because she believes happiness is all around you, you just have to find it. Shewants to be a pilot, and she memorizes every plane in every flight simulator and it's characteristics. She's hydrophobic (fear of water) and can't swim.

Clothes: She's usually in aviator clothes: brown Aviator jacket, goggles hanging from her neck, brown leather gloves and boots.

Formal clothes: She usually copies the way Marilyn Monroe dresses.

Gym cloths: Plain T-shirt, shorts, gym shoes.

Likes (We included this, in case you'd need it) : Clothes, food, video games, flight simulators, airplanes, heights, music, cold, magic, fairy tales, princesses, animals, books, the sky, friends, opportunities, magical things, embroidery, baking, gun-shooting, archery.

Dislikes: Brats, spoiled girls, water, wasabi, horror (gets scared easily), being not lady-like, perverts, people who tease her.

Favorite characters: America and Canada!

Favorite pairing: None really

Yaoi (yes or no): No

France a pervert (yes or no): A bit of.

Can you see magic (yes or no): No, but she believes in them

Do you have anger issues: 5

Extra thing we need to know: Her big brother's in the air force (you can make him die if you want) and she speaks in a Cockney Accent.

Name: Charlotte Evangeline Sattler

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Eye color: Blueish Violet

Hair color: Raven black; Shoulder-length, slightly wavy hair, very thick fringe that covers her eyes a bit.

Skin color: Extremely pale. EXTREMELY.

Facial features: Round, but slightly slanted eyes, full lips.

Body type: Tall, skinny, average figure, looks frail

Personality: She's a realist, an opportunist, and is impatient, a bit greedy, clever, hard-working, intellectual, and may seem a bit shy, cold and distant at first, but id a great and trustworthy friend. She's actually fun-loving and mischievous on the inside, a trouble-maker at heart. Despite her calm and collected demeanor, she is actually very irritable, and gets annoyed a lot. She's a child prodigy, and has photographic memory and is a 'walking encyclopedia'. It's super hard to make her scared or cry, even when you put her in a small space, she wont cry. She's amazing at video games and is secretly a total geek-nerd combination. She wants to be a surgeon in the future. She is amazing at all her hobbies and is considered master level.

Likes: Fashion, clothes, fencing, machines, weaponry, archery, singing, playing piano, violin and flute, gun-shooting, creating weapons, composing music, talking to ghosts, books, animals (EVERY KIND.), dancing ballet, fixing things, baking, playing video games, studying, acting, sketching, painting, doing martial arts, high grades, dissecting things, stealing (not that much now. She steals things back now), eating food (she never gains weight), MONEY.

Dislikes: Children, noise, low grades, getting her hands dirty (if you know what I mean), dodgeball, getting sick, the heat, being wrong.

Clothes: She wears a white apron dress with elbow-length puff sleeves and a not-too-wide skirt with ruffled ends, dark brown lace-up boots, and a black cloak-Pretty much like Little Red Riding Hood, but the hood's black. If not wearing that, she wears classic type clothes, similar to Audrey Hepburn's fashion sense.

Formal clothes: She wears high-end dresses, usually Chanel.

Gym clothes: Striped T-shirt, beige shorts, gym shoes.

Favorite characters: Latvia, Iceland, Austria

Favorite pairing: Norway x Belarus

Yaoi: No

France a pervert: Yes

Can you see magic: Yes

Do you have anger issues: 4

Extra thing we need to know: Children cry, scream, throw a fit, etc when they see her.

InsanityAintOptional

Name: Sydney Osterburg

Gender: Female

Age: 14

Eye color: Gray Blue

Hair color: Light brown/very dark blonde

Skin color (tattoos and scars too): Pale white, with a long scar running dwon her stomach, from where she fell out of a tree and scraped herself while trying to build a treehouse.

Facial fetchers: Medium sized lips, high cheekbones with light brown eyelashes and slightly thick eyebrows; she has a small mole right above her lip on the left side.

Body type (short, tall, skinny, and muscular {NA: you now things}): Medium height, slender . Very curvy.

Personality: Quiet, sarcastic and reserved. She likes playing the flute, hockey, and reading.

Cloths: A long dark blue sweater with skinny jeans underneath, and brown fuzzy boots.

Formal Clothes: A flowing silky iron gray dress that comes just Above her knees. If you want to see a picture, it's on David's Bridal and it's style 10756. With sliver high heels.

Gym cloths: A purple tee shirt ,medium length gray shorts, and purple tennis shoes.

Favorite characters: England, Prussia, Sweden, Austria, Hungary.

Favorite paring: Can't choose!

Yaoi (yes or no): I/she like/s yaoi.

France a pervert (yes or no): GOD YES! KEEP THE CHEESE SNIFFING SURRENDER MONKEY AWAY FROM HER OR SHE'LL GO ALL NINJA ON HIS ASS!

Can you see magic (yes or no): Sadly, no.

Do you have anger issues (1-10):3

Extra thing we need to know (heritage): She is a mix of Swedish, Southern Italian, and American.

Akatusukifreak

Name: Hana Nakamura

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Eye color: brown

Hair color: black, long and wavy, about mid-back length.

Skin color (tattoos and scars too): Tan color, has a scar just above her wrist on her right arm, from beating up a sixth grader when she was in third grade. (I actually did that^^)

Facial fetchers: Round face, small nose. Long eyelashes and small lips

Body type (short, tall, skinny, and muscular {NA: you now things}): normal height, 5'7, muscular yet, skinny, she doesn't work out, just strong.

Personality: Happy and bubbley. Likes to be around people, but will not tolerate people assuming things about her. She dies not get mad quickly though, is destructive when she is.

Cloths: Black, Naruto Shippuden shirt, with Naruto and Sasuke on it. Black baggy knee length shorts. Blure and black DC's accompany this. Wears a Kuroshitsuji wrist band everyday and believes it to be, 'lucky'.

Formal cloths: Nay blue dress. Thun straps, and black lace at the bottom. It stops at her knees, and she wears black heels with lace that wraps up her leg, stopping just above the ankle. A pair of Blake fingerless gloves that go up to her elbow accompanys this, her hair varying.

Gym cloths:

Black tank-top and red shorts that stop at the mid-thigh. Still wears her DC's.

Favorite characters:

Canada, Prussia, Japan, Russia, England ,America and Italy.

Favorite paring:

PrussiaxJapan (XD)

Yaoi (yes or no):

HECK YES!

France a pervert (yes or no):

*sighs* Yes, a very sad, lonely pervert. Still funny though^^

Can you see magic (yes or no): Yursh!

Do you have anger issues (1-10):

4-7, depending in the day.

Extra thing we need to know (heritage): Hana is Japanese, Australian, Irish, English, German, and Italian. She drifts more towrds her Japanese heritage because, he mother Is all mixed European and her father is 100% Japanese. Mother died of cancer when she was 13 so, she has trouble letting go of things, and people. Tells herself only to love those who would truley love you, this is why she has few friends. Alltogether Hana does like being around people, just not being social.

ConfusedSoAmI

Name: Sky Stark

Gender: female

Age: 16

Eye color: black

Hair color: brown

Skin color (tattoos and scars too): tan (no scars or tattos)

Facial fetchers: she has freckles across her face

Body type (short, tall, skinny, and muscular {NA: you now things}): tall and skinny

Personality: shes kind, hyperactive, and always eager to try new things

Cloths: wears a black long-sleeved shirt with a U-neck and it has a picture of sergeant keroro on it from sergeant frog (one of her many favorite animes), wears a pair of dark green shorts that stop at her knees, and wears a pair of black high-top converse

Formal cloths: wears a black suit (even though shes a girl she hates wearimg dresses)

Gym cloths: a black short-sleeved shirt with death the kid on front from soul eater and a pair of red gym shorts

Favorite characters: north italy (FTW!), china

Favorite paring: hmmm...britian/france ('cos there so funny)

Yaoi (yes or no): yes! (whenever iggy and france get into arguements she waves around a rainbow flag with yaoi written on it in black letters)

France a pervert (yes or no): yes

Can you see magic (yes or no): YES! (ha)

Do you have anger issues (1-10): 5...whenever she gets annoyed or bothered she starts cursing up a storm

Extra thing we need to know (heritage): she is american but was born in japan. She has been best friends with north italy for a very long time and she hates it whenever someone tries to bully him. She loves anime! She loves soul eater, ouran high school host club, naruto, pokemon, and exspecially sergeant frog (todd haberkron is her favorite voice actor XD). She doesnt like thunderstorms. Her parents both died in a car crash when she was 2 years old so she had lived with north italy and romano ever since then.

**I'm sorry if you did not get in but still send some in I may add you in later.**

**My next chapter may be up soon **

**Review for an epic cookie. XP**


	3. limos, mornings and fun

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia well I don't own any thing but my two ocs**

* * *

Greenly POV

7:00pm

"_Well my evil twin, I got a quiz in the mail and I'm going to a new school", Bebe squeaked._

I made a shushing gesture to Pam and she just sat on my bed.

"Wait you got a quiz by any chance was it for fangirls", asked quickly.

"_Yep I'm guessing you got one too so start packing we leave in the morning", _with that said she hung up. I was dumfounded by this so I reread the whole letter and missed key info. It read "**We will pick you up at your house tomorrow**". "Crap sis mom and dad are gone and they** pick us up tomorrow**" I yelled the last part but you could hear concern in my voice. "It's ok you can go, we would have to go on a plain I think ", Pam said monotone but there was panic in her voice. She got up and pulled a suit case out of my surprisingly clean closet.

I don't want to go alone and would you come when mom and dad come back also you mite not go on a plain

Yes and there is a chance on going a plain

Really

Yes

Okay but help me pack

Fine

I grabbed 2 lime green tops, 2 pairs dark blue of jeans, 3 black sweaters, a dress, pair of glasses I'm suppose to wear (never do) and a pair of gym cloths. Pasted them to Pam and she put them in my cherry red suit case. I filed my flag decorated satchel with my sketch book, yaoi, necklaces and my laptop. My suit case and satchel was placed ageist my lime green walls. My room is any thing but normal. Lime green walls, dark brown hard wood floor, navy blue bed, spray painted roof and mountains of cloths scattered around. _I need to clean my room and phone mom and dad about the school. God I'm going crazy. Wait I all ready am._ I walked around my room trying to clean (key word trying). Dam it I fail at cleaning, I'm like Romano. "Pam I'm hungry", I shouted. "Feed your self" came her reply. I ran down the light green hall way to the old fashioned kitchen. On the table were chocolate chip cookies, I grabbed four and sprinted to my room before Pam could say it's not supper. Right now I'm not hungry (ever get that feeling). I'm worried that no one will like me there. It may not seem like it but I'm scarred and frightened. My friend Bebe can read me like an open book but people who don't now me think I'm unreadable. I let go of a breath that I did not know I had. Its ten o clock now and I have no idea when they pick me up in the morning so I will just try to sleep. I quickly grabbed green PJ pants and top. _Dam that's what I for got._ I stuffed 3 sets of PJs. As I made my way to my bed I ate all of my cookies. The last thought I had before I fell a sleep was "I'll miss Pam, mom and dad".

Some time in the morning I felt some one poking me and saying Green. Wait there is only one person in the inter world how calls me that. My ever changing eyes shot open to see delighted storm gray ones. "How in the deepest bloodiest hell did you get in my room" I blurted in a creped out tone. "You didn't lock your window. With creepers out there you should" Bebe replied meekly. I sat up in my bed and questioned "What time is it, why are you here and your a creeper". "Well its 4 and I was supposed to wake you up so we can go to the school and I'm not a creeper" she stated like a smart-alecky with a smirk. My eye twitched "you woke me up at 4. Bloody 4 in the fucking morning". "We have ten minutes to get ready~" she sang as she made her way to my bags. All I could think was some one hates me up there and I should calm down before I strangle her.

* * *

POV Bebe

Green was that I woke her up at 4 in the morning. Well when isn't she in the morning. I preoccupied my self by going over to her bags and looked through them.

When I saw her yaoi I was almost **ALMOST** thinking of reading it. As soon as that thought came in to my mind it left.

I saw that she was missing some "important" things so I searched for them. As I looked over at the bed I still saw Green there.

"Go get dressed and have a shower" I told her in the tone of voice that screamed disobey me and die. Green slowly walked to a hill of clothes and grabbed her normal clothes and walked out the room chanting curses._ Close I could have died when she's like that. Thank god she new that having a shower would wake her up._

I ran over to her closet and grabbed all the things she "needed". After I scrambled to stuff it in her suit case before she came in. As came in she gave me calculating eyes that looked in to your soul (not literally I think)

"so what time do we leave and if you're wondering I already said good bye to Pam", she asked me in a boring tone. I looked at the clock it said it was 4:09.

"Crap Green get your bags now", told her in a commanding tone. "Yep" Green chirped (change of mood much). We ran out the room at Italy like speed. As we got out side a black limo pulled up. I opened the door and me and Green tumbled in.

In the center of the cozy cab was 7 bags that were rose red that were mine.  
"WTF Bee what's with the over packing" Green told me in a horrid voice. The one thing Green hates is acting girly. "Bee what did you pack" she asked disturbed.

"My normal things" I told her happily. She just shook her head. We sat in silence till the next house came in to view. A girl with light brown eyes and ash blond came out of the Victorian stile home. She carried 4 bags that were electric purple. When she opened the door she looked shocked to see us.

"Hello I'm Greenly but some people call me Green, I hope we can be friends" Green told her friendly. The girl seemed shy but I have been wrong before (*cough* Green *cough*).

"Hi I'm Bebe but most people call me Bee because I'm awesome" I shouted happily.  
"Um… I'm Faith Johnson and it seems you guys are um… energetic so yes we probable will be friends" Faith replied quietly.  
"EPIC" Green boasted. Then she started to tell some stuff about her. After we were done talking she was completely random and funny.

The limo slowed down in front of a mansion and two girls came out only with 3 light blue bags each.

* * *

POV Faith

At first I was kind of scared of coming to the school.  
_I all ready made two new friends._

They told me about them selves like how Greens Fin, Swedish, German, Prussian, Dutch, Italian, Russian and many more. All Bees told me is that she's part English. They are so fun to hang around too.

The limo slowed down in front of a mansion and 2 girls came out one had brown-red hair, hazel eyes and a brown jacket. The second one had bluish violet eyes, raven black hair and looked like little red riding hood but with a black hood. I pushed my bags in the middle with Bebes as The girls swiftly opened the door and jumped in (they really did jump in).

The one with hazel eyes told us that her name was Sabrina Poppy Feller and told us all about her self. I can see her and Greenly being friends. They are both energetic. I was being quite like the new girl Charlotte Evangeline Sattler. I was being me, shy around strangers and that gave me a way because Greenly gave Bebe a look. Be for I new it they were at the stereo system plugging in Greenly's lime green I pod.

A good beet started then the words **(NA: iNSaNiTY look it up)**

_The unneeded meaning of start and end_  
_To the disappearance of this soul_  
_Who remembers characters?_  
_From the window of madness, goodbye_

_Hello, myself_  
_Haven't we met before?_  
_Goodbye, yourself_  
_So, want to talk?_

_iNSaNiTY_  
_Like floating on air_  
_PSYCHoPaTHY_  
_A carefree life_  
_iNSaNiTY_  
_An illusion that can't end_  
_CaPTiViTY_  
_Unable to run away_  
_iNSaNiTY_  
_Like floating on air_  
_PSYCHoPaTHY_  
_A carefree life_  
_iNSaNiTY_  
_An illusion that can't end_  
_CaPTiViTY_  
_Like the corruption is continuing_

_The discovered conclusion, disappearing_  
_Outlines fading to black_  
_In the darkness, there's no such thing thing as light_  
_From the inside of madness, goodbye_

_Hello, myself_  
_Haven't we met before?_

All of a sudden it stopped Greenly and Bebe looked sad but like lightning it was gone replaced by happiness. Greenly I mean Green (told me to call her that) was stairing intently at the door as a tan brown hair girl got in with two other girls one was pale light brown hair and the other was also tan with mid back black hair. As they sat down and all put down their black back packs the limo when very I mean very fast. Green and Bee were having the time of there life. _All I want to know is who the new people are!_

* * *

**NA: I'm sorry it took me so long to up date and I won't for awhile because of exams but I will tri. I hope I got your ocs right! If you were wondering what the italics were they were thoughts **

**Sorry for misspelled words and grammar**

**Thanks to reviewers and their nice replies **

**I also need more ideals so click that epic buttn' **


	4. names and boys

**AN: Thanks for reviewing and sending in OCs. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

_Greenly POV_

As soon as the car started to decrease speed, Bebe and I let out a small sigh. As the door swiftly opened, a black eyed girl peered at us. The three girls who were not introduced to us, lightly blushed pale rose before the meekly told us their names.

"Hi," one of the girls started, "I'm Kathleen or Kathy for short and this is Hana," she pointed to the girl who had wavy, black hair.

A pale girl whispered sarcastically," And who am I? A piece of wood? Oh, By the way I'm Sydney." Sydney's bluey-greyie eyes rolled in exasperation.

The black eyed girl grinned and shook all of our hand in less then 30 seconds and introduced her self as Sky.

Bebe who was board asked in a flaw less chibie Italy voice "By any chance do you serve pasta" "No" came an Austria like responses from Sydney and Charlotte.

Me being me I voiced "Charlotte I thought you were shy" as I tilted my head. Not felling the shift of fabric on my head I quickly pulled my hood up over my pale face.

"No I'm-" she tied to finish but Sabrina interrupted "she's cold to new people". A glare was on charlotte's face as she pulled up her own hood.

"No guy's I'm not joking do you serve pasta." a faint British accent was in Bebe's voice as she pouted.

"Bee Bee Italy's here, so what do you think" I pointed out.

"When are we going to meet the nations Sky" we all asked in unison. The familiar song started to play on my phone. **(NA: the song is gasoline) **

_Don't get in my face  
Don't invade my space  
I'll put you in your place_

I'll only tell you once  
I'll never tell you twice  
And this is me being nice

You cross me once and you'll see  
It's like a match in gasoline  
Gasoline

'Cause I'm highly flammable  
A caged up animal  
I will go off on you  
You better take it back  
I'm about to snap  
I will go off on you, oh

I sang with it as I fished it out of my flagged covered satchel.

Hello Schwester how are you.

_You are a IDOT you for got to call mom and dad___Pam screamed I had to hold the receiver far from my ear

"I'M SORRY OK, SO SHUT UP AND GOOD BYE. I fumed as I shut my phone.

"Ve~ look at those Bella ladies" an Italian voice shouted

"Ja but not as awesome as me" came an teasing reply right be hind my back.

I turned on the ball of my feet to come face to face with Prussia and Italy be hind him.

I having animal instincts I did the unthinkable.

**READ YOU NEED TO READ!**

**NA: SO SORRY FOR HAVING A SHOT CHAPTER**

**And you probably think I'm mean from the cliff hanger**

**But the people that have sent in ocs I need you to pick one boy for you to fall hopelessly in love with and send him in**

**Sorry but these ones are all ready taken Canada and Prussia**

**First come first serve. **

**REVIEW AND GET THAT COOKIE **


	5. love at first sight mabe not

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia only a lime green sock**

P.O.V Greenly

I pounced on top of Prussia, my slim but muscular pined his shoulders and I straddled him (DID NOT). A light pink covered my face but thankfully no one saw it.

POV Prussia

This girl is strong it felt like I had 100 pounds on each of my awesome shoulders. I saw the position we were in and smirked also it may have been my imagination or was she lightly blushing.

"So you can't get enough of the awesome me" whispered in to the side of her hood.

This caused her to get off and I immediately felt her body heat leave. _Why do I feel like this to a girl I don't know._

POV Bebe

I watched as Prussia startled Green and made her pounced. The seen I frount of my was priceless. Green straddling Prussia… OMG she likes him you can tell how she shifted her body up but was really close.

I took Greens camera which she forgot and I had to grabbed before I wok her up, I snapped several pictures before she stood up. Prussia had a sad look since she wasn't on top of him (that sounds so wrong) wait Prussia sad. I looked at him again but before I could look at him my eye locked with Italy closed ones. He opened his honey brown eyes to meet with my storm gray ones. I blushed and drew my attention back to Green and Prussia who where looking back and forth between me and Italy.

_GODS AND GODDESSES HELP ME! They are planning some thing._

POV Katy

All of the other girls and me were video taping this for black male since they did not notice us. I kinda felt sorry for doing this because Green and Bebe look flustered. Well I couldn't see Green's face but I could tell because of her fidgeting under Prussia's gaze. I glanced at Bebe who was blushing madly because Italy was standing really close to her.

"Spain approved", Green shouted in Bebe direction which caused her to pull up the hood of her cow sweater.

"I'm kidding and where did you get my camera" she asked curiously

"Well you forgot it and I know how much you like taking pictures, eh" she told her kindly as she pulled down her hood.

"Thanks mom and dad would not be happy if I didn't take some, eh" greenly said letting her accent slip out. I started to get bored so I scanned the aria and found only tree till I found startling blue eyes.

POV Greenly

Bee Bee smirked and skill fully pulled down my hood. I all most screamed but stopped it from coming. I blushed and quickly pulled it back up to see Prussia shell shocked look.

_They can' find out why I don't like it or of my past._

**AN: so what ya think about it and yes I'm doing the love at first sight thing **

**The next chapter will have what classes we have. AND I STILL NEED TO KNOW ABOUT THE LOVE THING FROM PEOPLE WHO SENT OCS IN!**

**Read and review to get Bebe to kiss Italy or Greenly to Prussia **


	6. NOT A CHAPTER BUT STILL READ

**Sorry for not updating but this is important**

* * *

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Smokkis

Heaven'sKnight15

Myrna Maeve

Swirly592

fire horse is prussia awesome

* * *

**KEEP THIS GOING**


	7. god help us

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing**

POV America

I fallowed Italy and Prussia after they said that Sky was here. Iggy was giving me a lecture on how to act around young girls. I'm the hero so I don't need that. I heard a thump sound so me being the hero I hide be hind a tree. To see a hooded person pined Prussia but you could not see the persons face but also see that they were straddling him. I took ten pics so I could black male him out of talking to matt. out of the corner of my eye I saw six girls also taking pics of them my eyes were looking at all of them but was captured by one girl that has shoulder length ponytail was a soft looking brown hair. I looked at her spin around to see the aria till my blue orbs clashed with green.

She blushed and looked away from my heroness.

"America what the bloody hell are you doing" Iggy snapped at me.

"Dude I'm not doing any thing" I told heroically.

"WHAT, WE HAVE TO WARE SKIRTS", a vary high picked voice screamed.

"Kesesesesesese, why scared of skirts" Prussia laughed and you could here the smirked in his voice.

"No that would be unepic" the voice replied in a normal voice.

America and England look in their direction to see one girl slightly looking up to see Prussia.

"NO YOU GOT HER IN THE HABIT TO SAY THAT NOW, DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO BREAK IT!" one girl in a cow sweater yelled at Prussia.

"YES MY EPICNESS IS BACK" the same girl who said it was unepic was cheering as the other was face palming.

Iggy made that weird sound in his voice as he drew every ones attention to him.

"Sorry we didn't tell you guys our names I'm Greenly but you can call me Green this is Bebe, Sky, Kathleen but you can call her Katy, Faith, Sabrina, charlotte, Sydney, Hana and my sis isn't here but she is called Pam", she finished pointing them out and looked out of breath. The one named Bebe patted her back but stopped to look on her shoulder witch made every one look there. All of the girls but one and Iggy gasped and Green as she would liked to be called started to laugh very hard. She fell down and her hood fell off.

POV Greenly

I felt my hood fall off but didn't care, flying mint bunny was perched on Bebe's shoulder and whispered some thing in her ear that made her blush crimson red. I was snapped out of my laughing fit by a green hand in front of me. I look up to see a troll, in one hand a club the other one was for me to take, so I did. I got off the ground thanks to his help and I pull up my hood calmly.

"You can see him" shocked question came from right beside me. I look to my side to see Norway there with fairies and other Mythical things.

"ya", came my normal reply.

Britain cleared his thought again to get our attention drawing me from saying more.

"Madams would you please come with us so we can bring you to the school to unpack and get your uniforms with your identifications. Sky and I looked depressed about the whole skirt thing. We picked up all of our bags and fallowed them. They led us down a marble path ways with white roses lining the path and we came to a stop in front of a large building/castle made also out of gleaming marble with black roofing. A large stair case that led to two very large pillars, I ran up the stairs and retched the top to gasp at it, and every thing was perfect.

"Come this way" Brittan told in a very heavy accent we all followed in to the office. There at the front desk was Iceland who looked border then hell it self we hell isn't boring and I know that for sure. _How do I know that?_ I shook that thought out of my head. Iceland gave me a bag and a piece of paper that had my locker combo, room number, school map on the back and my classes.

DAY 1 DAY2

Coral World history

Magic class Music

Art battle planning

Lunch lunch

Weapons gym

Fandom class anime

Fashion cooking

Calculus language

Physics out door safety

_Well that's easy classes._

"Come on Green Green we got to get to our rooms and unpack, also they said that we are doing a test magic class to day. I hope there is going to be fire" Bebe cheered happily. I noticed that all of the other girls have left but Bebe, a fairy and me. _Well they can take care of them self._

"Ohohohohohoh what iz ziz", Bebe and I look at each other and bolt in to the hall way, to see France hitting on Faith.

"France get the hell away from my friend right now or you will never be able to talk again" I growled dangerously.

"Why 'nd who you" France purred getting way to close to Faith he was pushing her agents a wall with him self almost on top of her

I chuckled darkly "she is one of my friends and I'm your worst night mare"

France gulped and backed away slowly I took one step for ward and he was gone like the wind.

"Thanks Green but I could handle him my self" Faith insisted.

"Of cores you could but it is fun to threaten people" I smirked as she laughed.

"We should unpack our stuff and get dressed" Bebe scolded us "also these are yours"

Bebe handed me two duffle bags that I lost a week a go.

I stared at her the entire was to our rooms thinking she would poof in a sword and hurt me (DON'T blame me I'm crazy). As I got in to room 666(the irony) I was amazed with how it looked. Cherry colour hard wood floors light blue walls, soled wood desk, book shelf and night stand. A king sized bed was with the two night stands on each side, I placed all of my thing on the bed but the bag with what people call "cloths". I strolled in to the modern looking bathroom locked the door behind me and got changed in to it. It was a black skirt that went to mid-thigh with white lines that make little diamonds ,the blouse was see though so I put sweater over top of it. I ran to the first duffle bag and looked though it to find black and white horizontally striped stockings and black high tops that stop right below the knees. I put all of my things in one of the closets and hide my more important things like yaoi, my weapons, personal info and my laptop. A knock at the door stopped me from putting my camera away so I threw it on the checkered sheets of my bed. I open the door to see all of the girls their smiling like crazy. Hana and Sabrina grabbed my one of my pale arms and raced down the hall way to a door with music notes on the door. It was flung open to revel all of the nations in rows with Hungary on the stage with Bebe who looked nervous. I was still being dragged but I unengaged my arms from theirs and walked on the stage. Hungary had three different letters with her then I noticed they were Pam's, Bebe's and my letter to the school.

"Ok Greenly's or Green she would like to be called, favorite Nations are Canada, Norway, Prussia and me", she told in a strong voice walked over to me and gave me a bag I opened it to revile four ribbons. I pulled down my hood that I didn't know I had it on and tied all the ribbons around my neck. They said Pam's but gave me her ribbons. When Bee Bee got hers she also put them around her neck.

"Ok since you are done with that it's time for you guy to sing", Hungary cheered as all of use paled.

All of them turned to me and said "Green you go first because you're better at it"

I sighed knowing that I wouldn't be able to get out of it.

"Ok but I need Bebe on drums and some one else on base" I told them flatly as Sydney's hand shot up.

"k", come on lets get this over with and Green you are helping me with mine" Bebe suggested. I just nodded

I scampered to the mike and started to sing.

**AN: sorry for not up dating for so long **

**Plz plz help I'm facing a wrighter block I't horrible and I feel bad for you could you guy help me. Send me your thoughts about the story and help me improve it makes me feel happy. But I might just stop wrighting and start a new story**

**Review and get a** **jare of penut butter**


	8. OH CRAP

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia **

POV Greely

Every one in the room was quite after I sang. I started to fidget under their eyes.

_I knew I suck at singing_. I was interrupted by the loud cheering from all the nations and people. This made me lightly blush but thankfully they didn't see it. "Let's get going to magic class, girls", Britton suggested. "Wait you made me only sing" I harassed him.

"yes because your friend here says your good at singing" Britton pointed at Bebe.

My evil aura grew over my shoulders witch made Bebe run and hide behind Prussia for protection.

"Vhat do ve have here", he whispered into my ear. I shivered as he hosted me over his shoulder and brought me to the magic room over his shoulder. Britton was at the front desk with Bebe and her playing with purple fire… WHAT. I scrambled to get off of Prussia's shoulder but I was too late. The purple flam started to spread to other things dancing on to the desk witch Britton

**AN: sorry for a short chapter. *sigh* I don't really feel the story any more but I may finish be fore I start a new story **


	9. the end

I started to panic as the flame spread. That look in Bebe's eyes scared me they were bull, blank and unfocused. Prussia tried to pull me back but I detached my self from his grip.

If I die I die with honor I walked in to the flames not caring if I survive. The other girls where crying at what I was doing. There is one thing they don't know is that I will live.

I looked at the poring rain out of the window with Bebe right beside me the white walls of the room gave an eerie glow we were dresses in flowing white gowns. The person that gives us food came in with our plates of pancakes. The moon never shines so I don't know how long we have bean hear or if I am alive. We haven't said a word since we awakened. We ate in silence I look at my now almost milky blue skin. My eyes now change from emerald, sapphire and silver. Bebes have more of a grey look and are always calculating things now. We have stopped growing well it was more like us becoming younger we look now around14 maybe 15 now. As we finished the door bust open to revile…

**THE END**

**AN: so you can tell I did finish and this will lead to my new story but it has no Hetalia in it at all ok. I will start righting it but I am taking a break. And sorry for the crappie ending **


End file.
